Trapped Into Toguro Team
by avinbolang
Summary: Sequel from I Kurama Was a Girl. Now she belongs Karasu place, can she escape from Karasu?


YYH belongs Togashi sensei

zero grammar

gender bender

A red haired girl lay down on the white bed, she is surrounded by a few rose petal, and also there is vas filling with red rose near her, meantime there is someone that sit near her, on the chair, keep starring on the girl face, "hngggg…", the girl slowly start to wake up , she try to open her eyes, the man that sit near her go closer to her face "already wake up princess", red hair girl slowly blinking her eyes, try to regain her conscious, "who are you?" , asking the girl , with soft tone, she still not yet regain her awareness and her vision still blur, the man smile, "Oh since I'm not using my mask seems it made you forget about me , my princess , my beloved Kurama", the girl open her eyes wide, she surprised a lot "Ka, Karasu?!", again only smile that appear from that man, and Kurama take an action , pull her body so she can on sit position , "what are you doing?! Why I'm here?! What happen to me ?!", she looks at her cloth, her cloth already change onto black shirt, man shirt that a size a little big and long for her body , "What happen with my cloth?!" she panic, she confuse , but she still keep try to act cool even there is actually many question appear oh her head, "Relax princess, your outfit already damage when you fight with Touya, don't worry, my female assistance demon that change your cloth , not me, and why you are here …, because I save you, you already loose many blood". Kurama stare with a cold gaze to Karasu, she try to remember the last memory she remember when her identity as human girl open when she fight with Touya and Karasu appear after that she cannot remember anything , she touch her head, she still feel dizzy, Karasu try to approach her , his hand closer to her cheek "Are you okay princess? Just keep laydown and try to sleep if you still feel uncomfort". Kurama pulled her body , try to get away from Karasu, she try to take a seed from his hair and turn it into a rose, but when she try to transform it into a whip, she cannot, her power doesn't enough to transform the rose, she start to worry about her condition, Karasu grab her hand, she gasp and try to pulled her hand but useless, "So, did you try to give me a rose? Did all the rose that I prepare for you doesn't enough? But this flower really beautiful as your face my princess", Karasu place a kiss on kurama hand and take the rose, Kurama pulled her hand with force and success , she talk with high intonation "what are you doing?! I'm not a princess , I'm a man ok!, why you bring me here, just let me back to my team!", she yelled, she already out of her control of emotion , Karasu only smile and keep calm "Listen to me, I will not let you back to your team, you are my future mate, you will become mine and I will not let you destroy your body by fighting on tournament, I will keep you by my side forever, and you are a princess , you are in human girl body ", Kurama become more annoyed with what karasu said, she yelled "Listen to me, I'm a male demon, and it is not your business even if I dead, and I'm not interest with whatever you said about future mate because I'm a man not a girl , so stop call me a princess, I will go with or without your permission!", Karasu raise his one eyebrow "A male demon fox? How can a male have this?", karasu put his index finger directly into Kurama breast , her nipple exactly, since Kurama breast only covered by a shirt and without any bandage to protect her sensitive area, the touch from Karasu can feel real even he touch her softly, for a few second Kurama only freeze, she slowly look into Karasu finger and not take a long time for her to regain her awareness , she yelling "Kyaaa what are you doing , bastard?!", she slap Karasu finger and give him one directly punch onto his cheek, "Aw , that's rude princess, you should be more act as graceful girl ", Karasu chuckle, Kurama " I don't care, and don't call me a princess, what do you want, what is your motivation? Did you want to exchange me with your team victory?!", Karasu reply with a cold tone "No, I just want you, I'm interest with you…", Kurama even more angry with that, her face become red "I swear I will kill you, you prevet fuc* bastard demon!", Kurama force her body to jump from the bed even she still on weak condition. Karasu grab her waist and force her to lay down on the bed again , "What are you doing?! Let me go!", Karasu grab both of Kurama hands with and he take a position on top of Kurama , Kurama struggle as hard as she can but Karasu grip to strong, when Karasu face slowly go near to her face, she avoid it by place her face on the other direction, and keep trying to release her hand , Karasu grab her chin and force her face to facing Karasu face "What are you doing…?"asking Kurama panic, confuse, horror ,and as we can guess , Karasu place a gentle kiss on her lips "hngggg", Kurama try to release her lips but Karasu still hold her chin, after a few moment Karasu release her lips, he smirk, "You , what are you doing, that's disgusting!" kurama yelling, "Oh my, my , beloved Kitsune, did it really disgusting? For me it's not, and I'm enjoy it, and why you are so stiff, did I'm the first person that stole your first kiss?" asking Karasu with seductive tone, he confident that he is the first person that can get Kurama first kiss, Kurama face become red, she feel embarrassed , "Don't think you are the first person that kiss me, I'm already kiss many female and human girl !", of course she is actually lie and bluffing, "Oh really princess, so I'm not your first person that get your kiss?", Karasu open one of her shirt button , Kurama started panic, a terrifying feeling appear on her heart, she afraid with what Karasu can do on that position , better she die than become Karasu mate, "nooo, let me go!", "Sshhh don't scream princess", Karasu bite her collar neck bone and suck it , without she realize tears fall down from her green eyes, "Please stop, it hurts…", not only terrified with what can be happen but also her dignity as a male demon torn apart by Karasu treat. Actually she even as he Youko , never have any romantic experience, as Youko he too busy with his job stealing and fighting , and as human, she never have any relationship to avoid any dangerous threat that can be occur since there is many demon also want to take her life since they think she is traitor that support human not demon. And the fact that Karasu is the first person that stole her kiss, even made her more feel broken, she feel it disgusting and uncomfort, Karasu stop his activity and stare into Kurama face "Oh my princess , did it really hurt?, I just remarks you as mine, but you already crying, such a innocent pure princess ", Karasu wipe Kurama tear gently, Kurama didn't want to see Karasu face so she looking onto other side, but the tears still coming out.

Meanwhile , Urameshi team that take a rest in hotel, they discuss strategic about how to release Kurama and take her back. "Arrggghhh I'm done with this, better we just go to Toguro place and fight directly to release Kurama, meantime we sit here, we didn't know what can be happen with Kurama!", Yusuke yelling, but the mask fighter stop him "Stop it Yusuke, you only throw your live if you fight with your power now", "Than what we must do, did we just sit down here ?", asking Yusuke, "Calm down Yusuke , I know your feeling but I also understand what mask fighter said", added kuwabara, Hiei only silent but his eyes also full of anger, at least Kurama is his best friend even he never realize it, Chizuru speak meanwhile she suck some cigarette "I'm sure Kurama can protect her self, she or he is not a weak demon and also smart", Keiko adding with worried expression "But as we know, the demon that bring her so powerful and Kurama actually is a girl, I'm sure she is now afraid and scary and need our help", suddenly oger come in with hurry and he give some letter to Koenma, and whisper to him, "What's that Koenma?", asking Yusuke curiously, Koenma read it and he said "Ok all, just calm down, we will wait till 3 days. I'm sure she will be back to us, latest on 3 days", Yukina asking "But how you know it Koenma?", Yusuke , Kuwabara also asking the same question , Koenma yelled "relax guys, this letter guarantee Kurama safety so better all of you prepare yourself and practice , if in 3 days Kurama doesn't back to us I will asking my father help to send elite force for taking Kurama back, I cannot share the detail but believe me ok", Yusuke taking a deep breath and talk "Ok we will wait", so they decide to practice , and the girl do their own activity. Mask fighter asking Koenma "did you believe with that letter?", "Yes this is from Toguro, I'm sure he will not lie to us", "Hmm I see", so they will wait till Kurama send back to Urameshi team


End file.
